Nickelodeon Movies' Avengers: Infinity War Trailer
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: After the worldwide, box-office shattering event that was Infinity War, here is another parody of Avengers: Infinity War's trailer! This time it's with everyone's favorite nickelodeon characters from years of shows, they're more than just cartoons but nicktoons!


**When making the Infinity War parody trailer, I thought why not make a (strictly) Nicktoons version? This was the result, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Official Trailer**

 _We see the entirety of the Nicktooniverse, as the camera goes to a rim shot of the atmosphere of a reddish planet, cackling with energy and built up dust, ash, and gas. A bright pale ball hovers over the unrecognizable planet in a recognizable corner of the cosmos._

"There was an idea." narrated Bill.

 _A unmasked Jimmy Neutron, seemingly mourning on a different planet, is cupping his left hand._

"To bring together, a group of remarkable nicktoons..." _said Danny Phantom. Krumm is seen in a crater of broken smashed-in concrete and wood, he expressions are paranoid and extremely fidgety. Danny and Snap look down at Krumm in the same crater, glancing at one another for a reaction._

"To see if we could become something more..." _said G.I.R, looking out of a open window as Wanda walks up to him, running across his left cheek. He reaches out and gently holds her soft, hand, closing his eyes._

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles..." _Doug crosses his arms while peering through three, oval-shaped see-through glasses in a ship._

"That they never could." _Krumm_ _stands next to a large mechanical arm belonging to one of Dexter's electromagnetic suits, before he smiles at Ginger Foutley, who returns the smile. Ginger is now sporting a white-dyed hairdo and a new suit._

 _The screen cuts to black, shifting through the intros of years and years of Nickelodeon shows._

 **NICKELODEON MOVIES**

 _Near a bridge in a city not too far, Snap, Danny, Krumm, and Jimmy are standing in Danny's ghostly sanctum. The group turns behind them, noticing commotion going on outside._

 _ **"In time, you will know what it's like to lose." said Zim, maliciously.**_

 _Jimmy walks up to and opens a door, the scene cut to the inside of a school bus where a solemn Lincoln Loud was resting his head on a bus seat._

 _ **"To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail all the same." He said.**_

 _Lincoln notices the small hairs on his arms begin to rise, he turns to see a large circular object hovering not so far in the distance. Lincoln scurries past his classmates on the bus to get a better look at the unidentified flying object in the sky, his other classmates seem to notice as well._

 _ **"Dread it."** Jimmy_ _, Krumm, Danny, and Snap are in a street of destruction and rubble, this amount of chaos makes Jimmy take off his glasses._

 _ **"Run from it."** As a pair of feet swiftly walk past a large number of corpses, __Roger holds up the Tessaract with a single, shaky green hand. He seems to be handing the mystical item to someone outside of view._

 _ **"Destiny still arrives."**_ _A cloud of energy begins forming into a portal, leading to an unsuited Zim to exit with a deep glare. The portal instantly disappears behind him._

"Evacuate the city." says _El Tigre_. _Lincoln, in a more cybernetic suit, is flipping through the air and sliding down a gear-like structure on Zim's circular spire, rising up gracefully for a heroic pose._

"Engage all defenses." He continued. _Doug_ _screams as he tries to pull two pieces of machinery close together, a blinding flash of light shines from behind Doug as he is in the center of all the raw power and energy._

 _A masked woman throws a lance forward, causing a person disguised by shadows to move his body and snatch it._

"And get this man a shield." El Tigre finished. _The figure walks out of the shadows, revealing it to be now bearded Arnold, sporting a thicker armor, minus the mask and shield. Wanda starts tearing up at the sight of the forty-year old veteran, but this distraught quickly turns into relief._

 _The next shot shows a bulky electromagnetic suit of armor skirt onto a plain of grass on the outskirts of some location and into frame. Ginger_ _is in a duel, aggressively stabbing an unknown assailant, her expression and her hair show her intensity._

 _Danny discharges the magic around his very fingers, lowering his hands as three more spires fall out of the sky, crashing into into a field of hefty vegetation, which was followed by a fiery explosion. Arnold swings a punch at one of many rage-filled monsters while El Tigre blocks a punch from another monster, slashing the creature's face with a single strike of his claws, killing it._

 _The scene switches to Lincoln caught by Zim and thrown onto the ground, dust bellows from the impact between K.O and the hard floor._

 _ **"** **Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe..."** Jimmy_ _turns his head backwards, as G.I.R is pinned onto the ground before a staff reaches in and tries to forcibly remove the gem on his forehead, he screams in happiness and agony._

 ** _"But this.."_**

 _Zim places a blue gem, the Space stone, onto the Reality Gauntlet. He takes time to examine the gray semi-powered weapon with only two reality stones inhabiting the helm._

 ** _"Hehehe..."_**

 _A shot of Jimmy in his armor is seen, a shadow resembling Zim looms over him. The irken curls his fist with the Reality Gauntlet, showing off the collected stones._

 _ **"...does put a smile on my face."**_

 _Zim throws a solid punch and hits Jimmy in his jaw, sending him to the ground with a crunchy thud against the concrete._

 _CatDog loads his_ _light machine gun_ _, standing alongside El Tigre and his Wakandan forces. El Tigre looks at everyone before equipping his claws and interlocking his arms in a 'X' formation. Gerald Johansson_ _soars above the war-zone, firing off two rounds of machine gunfire while he screams._ _On both ends of the extensive battleground, the combined forces charges forward while Zim's army charges as well._

 _The last shot shows, from left to right, CatDog, Pelswick, Ginger, Arnold, Krumm, Katara, El Tigre, and Gerald Johansson, with the combined might of warriors and super-beings behind them, running forward in an formation ready to fight for their lives._

 **INFINTY WAR**

 _Doug Funnie stands up, dirty, battered, and bruised. He pants as he looks at the people who took him in._

"Who the hell are you guys?" _Doug puffed, in between gruff pants of air._

 _Spongebob Squarepants, Stump, Regina Rocket, Eliza Thornberry_ _, Daggett Beaver and Stimpy stare at the former prince of Asgard._ _Eliza is the only one to wave._

Coming Whenever


End file.
